A Broken Pact
by StarCat13
Summary: Spike reminisces about old times with his grandsire.


1 Title: The Broken Pact  
  
Author: StarCat  
  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive.  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine. Bow down to Joss!!!  
  
Feedback: Flood me with it!! I wanna swim in the feedback pool!  
  
Rating: PG -13 ( swearing and minor bloodplay)  
  
Author's Note: It's short little fic. Just kind of popped into my head. Also, I sometimes refer to Spike as Will or William.  
  
Summery: Spike reminisces about old times with his grandsire.  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Bloody HELL, NO!!!!! I refuse to visit that ponce again!" Spike yelled this in the Watcher's face. Giles gave him a look that had only been directed at Spike for some time. Smug and angry with 'Ripper' written all over it.  
  
"We need that book. Buffy is not going near LA, let alone Angel. I have to be here to prepare her for the fight. Everyone else has a job so your going to get the text from Angel and come back, quickly."  
  
"What's in it for me?" The vampire asked returning Giles' smirk with his own.  
  
"You get to live. See if your not back in the Magic Box in one day. You'll be dust."  
  
"Right, and how are you gonna pull that one off." He laughed at the thought of GILES staking HIM. Huh, never.  
  
His confidence lessened and (if possible) his skin paled at the next words he heard.  
  
"I told Angel to track and kill you if he doesn't hear from me. This is important, the apocalypse is soon and we have no time for games. Understand ?"  
  
Spike rolled his eyes and gave his leer but agreed anyway.  
  
The bleached blonde drove his car with the blacked out windows down the highway. He was speeding, not that he even noticed or cared. He was to busy remembering the past to even think about driving laws.  
  
**  
  
Bristol, England 1885  
  
**  
  
  
  
"Damn it, boy! I told to stay away from them. But do you listen, no." Angelus glared at William. His Irish lilt was thicker when he was mad. Will could tell he was mad.  
  
"Oh, bugger that! Their just a bunch of humans, no big deal. They were scared shitless."  
  
"Shitless! They had about 30 guns pointed at your head, William! Vampire or not, getting your brain shot to pieces would be hard to recover from."  
  
"Oh, sod off ya big poof. Unlive a bit! And the names Spike." A golden lock of his hair fell into his eyes as he sneered at his grandsire.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you, boy. Next time, don't go after a hunting club." Angelus sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, you yelled at me. Now can you let me down. M'throat is kind of bothering me. Seeing as it's hanging by a rope and all." Spike said sarcastically. He hung by his neck from a rope that was tied to a tree branch. After he'd fed off half the hunting club, they had held him down then lynched him. Playing dead was no problem, it was convincing Angelus to let him down that was gonna take awhile.  
  
The elder vampire pulled a knife out of his back pocket and cut the rope, letting Spike fall flat on his face.  
  
"Thanks, oh poofy one."  
  
"Yes, well, your gonna have to learn how to take care of yourself for awhile. Darla and I are going to Dublin for a little visit, without you and Drusilla. You need to keep her safe or I'll make you dust. Understand me?"  
  
"Yes, Angelus." He fake yawned, "I can handle everything."  
  
"Good. We'll be gone for a five months. Leaving tomorrow so don't kill anyone until we're on the ship."  
  
**  
  
Next Night  
  
**  
  
Darla stood silently in the line leading to the large craft. Angelus stood near Spike and Dru.  
  
"Remember, take care of Dru and yourself." His grandsire said. The larger man pulled him into an unexpected hug.  
  
"Promise me. Promise you won't let her get hurt." Then he looked Will in the eyes, a look of concern might have passed through them, but it was soon lost.  
  
"I promise. I'd never go back on my word. I swear on all things unholy." The Irish vampire nodded once and boarded the ship along side his lover.  
  
This was hard for him to admit but, he was gonna miss having the easily angered vamp around. When they weren't fighting or feeding, they actually had intelligent conversations; mostly about literature. Liam was never one for books, preferring to drink and lay around, but Angelus had adopted the hobby. He figured that if he was going to be undead for a long time, he might as well keep up with the times a bit.  
  
William, or Spike as he preferred, was a writer when he was alive, reading was just as important. Though he didn't immerse himself in a novel as much as he used to, he still enjoyed stealing a good book here and there.  
  
Spike looked over the dark ship and hoped everything would be alright.  
  
**  
  
About five months later  
  
**  
  
Spike paced the floor anxiously. He'd gotten word from Dublin that Angelus was dead. The real dead, like dust. A passing vamp let him know that something wasn't right and now he was worried.  
  
"But what if he was telling the truth? What if Angelus IS dead?"  
  
"Oh, but he's not. I see him in the sky, he's smiling and moons circle his head. Moons as black as night. Angelus is coming now, on his way he is."  
  
"Are you sure, luv?"  
  
Before Drusilla could answer, in came Angelus and Darla hurriedly.  
  
"Oh, thank the devil! We thought you were dead!" Spike exclaimed, letting his inner William out. The little voice inside that cared about people other then him and his Dark Princess. That was Will, well except the devil part.  
  
"And why would you think us dead? We almost ended up part of the road, being chased by some crazy vampire hunter. But we're fine now. What's the matter William? You look scared."  
  
"It's nothing, just didn't want to be stuck here wasting my time if you were gone already, is all."  
  
"Girls, why don't you two leave while I have a little chat with Will, here."  
  
The ladies left the room silently and smiling. Like they knew something he didn't. Dru and Darla seemed to know more things about Angelus' habits then him. Coarse Spike had only known the git for five years.  
  
"I know your worried that I won't be there for you. You can stop that now. We haven't always gotten along but I consider you my childe even if Dru is your sire. I want you know that no matter what changes or where we go, I'll always protect you. Can't promise not to beat the shit out of you if you piss me off, but no one else will touch you." This was said with about as much emotion Spike had ever seen Angelus show.  
  
"You promise. You'd never go back on your word?"  
  
"I'll swear it with a blood pact if I have to." With that, Angelus morphed into his demonic face and pulled Spike into a rough kiss. The younger vampire felt blood covered tongue enter his mouth before his own tongue was bitten. Blood mixed as they kissed, then it ended.  
  
"A bit of me is in you now, and I must protect and care for my own. As you must also since those that are mine, are now a part of you too."  
  
"Um, thanks I guess. I, uh.."  
  
"Do be quite. You'll get your speech back soon, I hope." He laughed teasingly.  
  
"Besides, a promise is a promise, no need for thanks."  
  
**  
  
The Present  
  
**  
  
Spike looked up at the Hyperion almost nervously, though he didn't know why. He'd seen his old mate many times since the whole soul thing came about. Maybe it was because he felt betrayed, Angelus was supposed to protect him no matter what changed. After he got his soul back, the guilt ridden vamp had isolated himself, then later on fought against Spike without remorse for his broken promise. Didn't even call him William.  
  
The bleached vamp strode through the front doors with fake confidence.  
  
Wesley glanced up from a book, who was next to Cordelia and a tall black man.  
  
"Angel Investigations, I'm Gunn. How can we help you?" Asked said unknown man.  
  
"I'm Spike and I'm here to pick up a book for the Sunnydale crew." He replied reaching to shake Gunn's outstretched. Before he could, Cordelia swatted his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch the evil undead." She said.  
  
Angel came out of the office at that moment, "Spike, here take the text and go." He walked up to Spike and handed him the object.  
  
The chipped vampire started to turn,  
  
"Wait. Promise me you'll make sure she lives. Don't wanna lose her again." Angel said this a little quieter.  
  
"I swear. I'll make a pact if I have to.  
  
Spike pulled Angel into a kiss, the events of long ago replaying.  
  
Surprisingly, his sire didn't push away, and it ended.  
  
"Unlike you, I plan on actually keeping a blood pact. After all, I have a bit of you in me, making me one of your own, as is Buffy. And I must protect my own." He said, licking blood off his lips. Without realizing it, Angel did the same.  
  
Spike turned to the doors.  
  
"William."  
  
They faced each other again,  
  
"Will, I really am sorry. I shan't have broken my promise, I wish things could been different but." He trailed off, not even noticing he'd slipped into his Irish brogue while talking.  
  
"I know, and I know why but it still hurts." Spike narrow his eyes a bit.  
  
"I'll make sure I don't do that to you."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No need to thank me, a promise is a promise after all."  
  
The blonde finally left, leaving the humans gaping after him in confusion.  
  
Wesley looked at Angel, "What was that about?"  
  
"I broke a pact. So he made a new one." No other answer was given, and no one asked. Angel and Angelus knew Spike would keep his word bound in blood. 


End file.
